


A plight

by Cirilla9



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Edoras, F/M, Funny, Implied Relationships, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Oops, Rohan, Sex, but not graphic, eomer solves his problems with lots of shouts and sword use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: A talk with a little girl leads to a misunderstanding.





	A plight

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that little blonde girl that said in her so serious tone, with absolute conviction "Papa says Othain must not ride Garulf. He is too big for him." ?
> 
> This is the fic inspired by her.

Éomer walked through Edoras corridor when he spotted Freda sitting on the dais before one of the closed doors. The little girl that arrived to them half-alive in her brother’s arms, upon the back of their brave stallion Garulf, came and didn’t ever left afterward. Éowyn took an immediate liking to her and refused to let her go to live in some more suited to her status house. The princess of Rohan treated her like something between favorite pet and a pretty doll rather than her own child in Éomer’s opinion but after twenty few years of his life he knew better than to argue with his sister or point her her mistakes.

\- What are you doing here? – he addressed the child.

The little blond frame sat huddled, wrapping her lithe arms around her skinny legs as if she was cold. She raised her head at his question but did not let go of her legs.

\- You should go inside if you’re cold, - continued Éomer. If Freda ended up sick, Éowyn would be annoyed and annoyed Éowyn was nothing good for the relative peace in Edoras.

\- I cannot go inside, - Freda said in her too serious for a child tone of voice.

\- And why is that?

Big eyes looked up at him.

\- Because they’re doing what mummy and daddy did in their room when they wouldn’t let me or Othain in.

Éomer frowned in confusion before the realization, strengthened by the crease of the bed frame he just heard from behind the door, hit him. Oh. His frown returned in a second, however, as that answer brought another, more nagging question to his mind.

\- Who are they?

Freda wasn’t a bit intimidated by his unintentionally rough voice.

\- Master dwarf, - she counted, - and that pretty blonde lady.

\- WHAT?!

Éomer rushed past her to the door, not bothering with the knock. Freda shuffled away from his way. The doors were locked of course. Éomer kicked them forcefully. Once, twice, they sprang open under his boot. He burst into the room.

\- What is the meaning of this? – came the grumpy voice of a dwarf.

Through the rage clouding his mind, Éomer saw the red head entangled with a lean body of the blond figure. His hand traveled to his sword automatically. He would put into practice his threat about chopping dwarvish heads off!

His faithful Gúthwinë was half out of its sheath when the blonde one turned and Éomer froze.

For long awkward moment the three of them looked at each other, with the little girl peering curiously in from the threshold.

Éomer covered his sword back, looking anywhere but on the bed.

\- I… - he grunted, cleared his throat and forced himself to go on, - I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. I thought… It’s not important, I was mistaken. My apologies again. Master Gimli, Master Legolas.

He bowed awkwardly and made his retreat, escorted by two startled pairs of eyes.

 


End file.
